Mike's Past
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Based on the episode 'Sticks and Stones'. Emily told Mike about her past, but what happens when he tells her about his? What secret is Mike hiding? Read and find out! Written as a request for LadyRose83! Please REVIEW! A Memily On-Shot!


This story is a request for **LadyRose83**! Sorry it took so long to make but I've been SUPER busy lately! I had school, homework, chores, shopping for homecoming, spirit week (still is till Sunday! And no I don't have school on weekends, I am only in high school!), being grounded, finishing other requests that came before this one, and I wanted to read some FanFics! I can't always write!

P.S. If anyone wants me to do a request for a One-Shot FanFic I will make it! Any couple, any season, any show! Even though I HATE some couples (Jemily, Spia(Spike/Mia)and others!) I will do them!

This is taking place in the episode 'Sticks and Stones'. In the time before, during and after she tells him her past!

Now enjoy the STORY!

_**Mike's Past**_

"Hey Emily." says Mike walking up to Emily, when she turns around to look at him, he continues to say, "Listen I said too much back there and that wasn't cool, and I'm sorry."

She looks at him and gets up to say, "Its ok, your right. You know I used to cry all the time."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Emily is a little girl crying on her front steps.**_

"I wasn't good in school, and I couldn't do anything right. I was picked on all the time."

_**Emily's big sister Serena comes out and says "Emily." running up to her.**_

_**Emily turns around face covered in tears and says "Serena." Serena runs up and pulls her into a hug while Emily sobs into her shoulder.**_

"When Serena would play her flute, it made me feel better."

_**Serena is sitting on the front steps with Emily playing her flute.**_

"When I heard it I immediately forgot about being sad."

_**Emily is smiling at her sister as Serena plays her flute for her. Serena stops playing and coughs into her hand really hard.**_

_**Emily puts her hand on her sisters back while she coughs and asks, "Serena are-are you ok?" Serena continues to cough.**_

"But then she got sick."

_**Serena is in her bed, Emily stroking her hand.**_

"When it was time for me to take her place as a Samurai Ranger-"

_**Serena stares up at Emily then looks to the zord around Emily's neck. Emily looks down and grabs the zord to look at it.**_

"She was the one who was crying."

_**Serena is coughing in her bed as Emily holds her hand. Serena pulls herself up to look at Emily face to face and says, "I'm sorry, because of me you're going to be in such danger." Emily stares at her sister as Serena continues to talk, "I just can't bear to think about it."**_

_**Serena pulls Emily into a hug as she cries and Emily doesn't.**_

"That's when I told myself 'you can't cry', I needed to be strong for my sisters sake. "

_**End of Flashback:**_

Emily turns to Mike and continues on to say, "I guess trying to fill my sisters shoes, brought back some of my insecurities. How can I can I expect others to stop putting me down, if I don't do it myself."

Mike looks at her apologetically as she says looking down, "I'm sorry."

Mike looks down and shakes his head while moving toward saying, "Emily, stop being sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

She looks at him as he says, "It's my fault. Here I am trying to be stronger than Jayden, then I lose to you. And you keep calling yourself insecure so what does that make me?"

Emily walks up to him as he sighs and says, "It was jerky when I was so hard on you."

She smiles kindly and thankfully at him, and he smiles back.

"Now I want to tell you about my past." says Mike looking away from her heartfelt smile.

"Ok, go on." smiles Emily encouragingly at him to continue.

"Well, when I was little….. I-I had a big brother named Sam." he looked at Emily threw the corner of his eye. She just continued to smile at him so he continued, "Well Sam was 19 when he found out about our families history with the Samurai. He was being trained by my dad, but the thing is Sam didn't know he was being trained. He did some research and found out that the oldest child would take the role of the Samurai. He didn't want it…When my dad came to him to present him with the Samurai Green morpher…" he stopped as he looked away from her a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Mike…. It's ok, go on. You can tell me anything." said Emily getting up to wipe away his tear.

"He-he was…. Gone. He ran away from home leaving only a note behind saying how sorry he was, and that he didn't want the responsibility. He thought it would have been too great for him. So he left it to me, he also apologized for putting me in danger and would regret it for the rest of his life. But he believed that I could handle the great power, that he always believed that I was meant to do something great… That this was it, MY chance to be the hero." Mike said looking at Emily who was beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry…. I should stop now-"began Mike.

"No, don't! Please continue Mike, I want to know." said Emily wiping away a stray tear.

"Well, my father decided we were to forget about him. Tell people I was an only child. My mom and I didn't want to forget, but my father felt betrayed. He immediately started to train me in the ways of the Samurai. I would always goof off, and dad would get mad. He told me to shape up, that the world would need me someday. I continued to train and the pain my brother left slowly started to fade. Life soon went back to normal, when I didn't want it to. I could never concentrate or behave in school, to them I was a menace. So my dad pulled me out and home schooled me until High School. Then I went to a normal school and made two friends who like me loved video games. When I had to stop school and miss graduation to come here to train with Ji, I hated it. I was away from my friends, the ones who somehow made me forget about Sam. But then I meet you, and my world changed forever. You have gone through something similar. You and I weren't meant to be Samurai Rangers, yet here we are." he smiled at Emily who smiled back.

"I'm sorry about Sam, Mike." said Emily.

"It's alright, I know I will see him again. Just like you will Serena." said mike smiling back at a smiling Emily.

"Thanks," said Emily, "you are a great friend."

_Beep, Beep, Beep. –_ goes Mike's morpher.

"Yes." asks Mike. When he is told he and Emily were needed he hung up and said, "So… How about we go get the gossip king?"

"Let's go!" yells Emily running ahead.

"Wait up!" yells Mike running after his fellow Samurai.

**Sorry for the LONG wait LadyRose83! But here it is, finally done and I am so happy. I really thought I did a good job on this piece. But I would like to know your opinions. How did I do everyone? Good? Should I make more Memily's? As always R and R!**

**PR-H2O SUPER FAN**


End file.
